


Letters

by IzaChanLuv



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alan DOESN'T die, Eric's a sweetie, Like 5 secs of angst, M/M, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzaChanLuv/pseuds/IzaChanLuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric can't always be there for Alan right? Just a sweet little drabble that takes place while Alan is in the hospital. Orginally posted under ff.net under the same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this isn't really sad at all, it's more fluffy yet canon to me. Hope you enjoy it. :)

Letters

A/n so Eric can't always be there right? Written at 12:46. Not historically accurate I think.

xxx

Alan slowly sat up and quickly laid back down. As his mind cleared up, he tried to remember where he was. Oh yeah, the hospital. He'd had another awful attack and somebody (probably Eric) had brought him to the hospital. Cautiously, Alan tried to sit up, relived by the lack of resistance from his body. He looked around. Erica's on the windowsill, a white room, floral curtains, and the smell of disinfectant. Normal. A pulled up chair, the scent of strong cologne, and a powder pink letter on his bed. This too was normal. The brunette picked the small package up. He admired the cover.

'8) To Alan <3'

Feeling patient no longer, the letter was ripped open.

'How are ya Al? Good I hope. If you've gotten this I was probably here, and then had to leave for a reaping. Lame 'cause I'd much rather be spending time with you. Is the staff nice? For their sakes they'd better be. Ron hopes you feel better, and Grell does too. William says he hopes you'll be able to show up to work soon. D: The bastard. Anyway I hope you feel better soon doll face! Wish I could hold you. I love you!

Love,  
Eric Slingby'

A smile spread over Alan's face even as tears rushed down.

"Stupid Eric knowing just what to say at the wrong time."

'Wish I could hold you.' Those words aimlessly jumped around in his head. If he wasn't so damn sick, if he'd only paid more attention! He wouldn't be in a bloody hospitable bed missing the one he loved most with all his heart.

"Are you okay Sir? Do you need anything?"

In his fit of rage he'd failed to notice a nurse sticking her head in.

"Oh yes, a pen, envelope and paper please."

She nodded and quickly left. She later returned with said objects, bowed and left.

'To Eric <3

Thanks for the letters you've been sending me for the last past month or so. (No one's ever been so nice to me! ^/^) They really mean a lot and I'm glad you take time out of your busy schedule to write them. You are so dear to me and no one could ever replace you. I love you Eric Slingby.

XoXo,  
Alan'

Alan licked the envelope closed and smiled. He'd probably place the letter in Eric's bag later. He drew some hearts on the outside and 'Xo's'. Feeling tired again he laid down to sleep, but not before looking at the picture he always kept at his bed frame.

Congratulations Mrs. and Mr. Slingby! 05/14/1900

He really did have a lot to live for.

xxxxxx

Eric dragged himself to work. Alan was back in the hospital, and he felt miserable without his cuddle muffin. William began to yell at him about needing some late report. Honestly, Eric didn't know how that man lived with such a large stick up his ass. After making some bullshit excuse about why it was late, he grabbed around in his bag until he felt something strange. He looked down to see a letter in Alan's handwriting.

'To Eric <3'

A huge smile spread across the blond's face as he read the neat cursive. It wasn't long, but it was meaningful and straight to the point.

"So thoughtful." Eric said looking at the empty desk where his lover should've been. "So strong."

**Author's Note:**

> So maybe I should've used Mr. and Mr. Slingby, but it didn't sound right to me.


End file.
